


Don’t be a Stranger

by Omnicat



Series: Rumbling Double Relationship Trouble [1]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a remote mountain lodge next to Allelujah’s horny alter-ego. Marie’s day just got very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t be a Stranger

Allelujah shooting upright in bed wasn’t what pulled Marie from her comfortable slumber - it was the burst of consciousness assaulting her quantum brain waves as he did so. She fought off a clutch of blankets to turn and face him, and found him looking down at her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Alle -" she started, but immediately corrected herself, drowsiness evaporating and muscles tensing. "Hallelujah."

"Morning to you too, good-looking."

There was a flurry of movement and fluttering blankets, and before Marie’s conscious mind could catch up she was pinned down beneath Alle - _Halle_ lujah’s weight, with one hand pressed into the mattress above her head and the other wrapped around his throat. Soma’s inheritance of fighting instincts cooled the hot panic that had shot up through Marie’s veins; when his free hand touched her wrist, she tightened her grip warningly.

He grinned. "What, do you really think so badly of me?"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Not even a greeting. I’m wounded. Do you realize this is the first time the two of us meet face to face, Marie Perfacy?"

"Why are you here?" she repeated, Soma’s memories of battling him making her wary. "I thought you were gone."

"Oh, I was never gone, hun." Hallelujah said, lowering his hand to the side of her head and shifting in such a way that their bodies became closer aligned and she had to bend her arm so as not to pressure-choke him. "Just asleep. Looks like that super soldier healing factor crap they built into me finally proves good for something."

Marie blinked up at him mutely. Hallelujah let his gaze roam down from her face to -

"Please get off of me." she squeaked.

Hallelujah laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"Please." She squeezed her eyes closed to shut out Allelujah’s face and force herself to say the words. "I don’t want to have to force you."

He leaned down until their breath mingled - morning breath, yuck - and further, until it tickled her ear. "You think you can take me on, Miss Super Soldier?"

"Allelujah..."

"He’s not here right now, Marie baby, and he’s not gonna come back out for a while if I have any say in it. It’s just you and me today. Though Soma can come too if she wants. She must get bored stuck in that pretty little head of yours all the time.

...aw, crap." he muttered, and abruptly sat up where he straddled her hips. Marie cautiously peeked up at him. He was squinting, looking inward. Marie could feel the echoes of Allelujah’s voice in his head, and Hallelujah’s responses following barely a heartbeat later, like quick tides on a tiny sea. Eventually he looked at her again and growled, not without a hint of humor, "That miserable fuck."

Suddenly all the threat was gone from his posture. Looking up at him curiously, Marie lowered her still outstretched hand.

"Damn, I hate it when they do that. I never should have left."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Grow a spine." He seemed unable to decide between a grin and a scowl. "He says that if I hurt you, he’ll hang us both. And he means business."

Marie’s eyes widened. "Allelujah, no! I can -"

"Ah, leave it. Even I’m not that crazy." His hand smoothed itself along her waist as he leaned back to drag hungry eyes down her body again. "No matter how tempting it is."

Marie suddenly became acutely aware that he was sitting on her. She debated telling him to get off of her - even if he was a part of Allelujah, this person was a stranger to her - but he climbed out of bed of his own accord before she could make up her mind.

"Whatever. If he won’t let me have you, I’ll go out and have fun somewhere else."

With that, he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving an almost tangible emptiness.

 _Oh dear,_ Marie thought. She looked around the tiny bedroom and buried a hand in her hair. The return of morning tranquility and the dwindling of the adrenaline in her blood suddenly made her feel overwhelmed. This was shaping up to be an awkward day. Things were complicated enough with just her and Soma having to share ‘body time’. How were they going to handle Hallelujah being thrown into the mix as well?

When he swept by a little while later to steal all the toast she’d prepared for breakfast, without so much as a thank you, Soma briefly drifted toward the surface of their shared consciousness to provide a rather aggressive answer. Her vocabulary made Marie blush to the roots of her hair.

 

Hallelujah was back roughly an hour later and said, as if picking up on a conversation they’d been having mere seconds before: "Right. I would be going out to have fun elsewhere if we weren’t _in the middle of fucking nowhere_."

Marie looked at him sympathetically. The cottage they were staying in _was_ rather remote.

So after exhausting all possible sources of entertainment their humble abode had to offer (i.e. having Marie chase him around to prevent their _rented_ accommodation from being burned to the ground), he resigned to sitting backwards in his chair and leering at her. There was a predatory glint in his eyes; Marie could practically see the cat’s tail sweeping behind him. The attention made her squirm, and she began to feel increasingly sorry for Soma, who had to endure similar - though thankfully less intense - attention from Allelujah almost every ‘out’ day she had. Though Soma, being impressively asexual in regards to Allelujah despite Marie’s many and varied feelings and memories of intimacy with him, at least had the luck that she didn’t get all hot and bothered about it.

Because Marie really should not be getting all hot and bothered about an effective stranger.

"Must you really keep staring at me like that?" she asked, dropping what she was doing and facing him. Without Allelujah to spend the day with, she was getting restless and bored herself. Add to that the lapping of Hallelujah’s quantum brain waves at the edges of her mind, and she really didn’t know how to deal with this.

Was this how Allelujah had felt during the time Soma was with Celestial Being? Torn between his yearning for the person he knew was there inside and concern for what they might do while their other half was still in control?

"There’s nothing better to do in this dump, and he didn’t say anything about not looking." Hallelujah let out a bark of laughter. "Until now, that is. But what the idiot doesn’t realize is that I know he doesn’t mean it." He grinned at her lecherously. "And he can’t stop me from telling him what a hot piece of ass you are and what I’d do to you if the lot of you’d only let me."

Marie felt her cheeks ignite like meteorites entering Earth’s atmosphere. Soma’s memories provided knowledge of several simple but effective actions to undertake _immediately_ , but Marie couldn’t see past the face she held so dear. So instead of inflicting excruciating pain to some of the more sensitive parts of her love’s body, she went to the bedroom and returned with a book taken from the very bottom of her backpack.

She held it out to him. He stared at her, then at the book, then back at her.

"Read it. It’ll give you something to do." Marie said, fighting another heat wave. Sudden images of Tarzan the ape man assaulted her mind when Hallelujah took the book like he’d never seen anything like it before.

"The uhm, the dog-ears - you’ll probably like those scenes."

She managed not to plant her face in her hands right then and there, but when he came knocking on the door of the bathroom, where she’d hid herself (obviously he’d gotten the hint), it happened with a vengeance.

 

"You’re so good to me, Marie." Hallelujah purred. Pressing close, trapping her between his chest and the counter, he took the plate of sandwiches she’d held out to him. His arms were around her and his head poked over her shoulder as he began to eat. The exaggerated sounds of enjoyment he made masked her tremulous sigh, and she gripped the edge of the counter to steady her swimming head and wobbly knees.

After a few bites he crooned "So good.", breathing against her cheek and brushing strands of her hair back. His touch made her shiver. "What do you say I return the favour?"

 _Steady, steady, steady,_ she chanted in her head, closing her eyes. "Liar. You and I both know this has nothing to do with gratitude. You’re just after my body."

Base, animal lust, that was all there was to it for him. Affection wasn’t in Hallelujah’s part of the nature he shared. This was nothing but the chemical processes of their physical attraction at work, stripped of all meaning.

So why didn’t Marie feel more... averse to it? Soma might have been okay with such a thing - Marie shared in her memories of it, of sex for the sole sake of sex, no strings attached, guiltlessly and easily in a way she couldn’t imagine for herself - but the only thing leaking through to Marie from Soma’s end right now was the latent grudge the soldier still held against Hallelujah from their battles all those years ago.

The plate came down on the counter with a _clang_ and suddenly his hands were on her, teasing across her ribs so that the tops of his thumbs just brushed the underside of her breasts, roaming over her stomach, fingers slipping underneath cloth and finding the skin between her sweater and her pants.

Marie grabbed his wrists - enough was enough. She could practically hear him pout. "I can’t be grateful that Allelujah got us such a hot girlfriend, now?"

_Us._

That was the reason, wasn’t it? Hallelujah wasn’t just some random stranger - he was a stranger with Allelujah’s face, Allelujah’s scent, _Allelujah Allelujah Allelujah_ in every way but the one that mattered most. Her body couldn’t care less about the difference - was even more aroused by it, if anything - but her heart was conflicted.

"You’re his reason for living, Marie. And through him, mine too, whether any of us like it or not." he said, his voice softer than it had been all day. It didn’t make him sound any kinder or gentler - it made him sound like he should slick his hair back, don a snazzy suit and pick up scantily dressed girls in bars. Then an accusative growl entered his voice, and he pulled his hands free and took a step back. Marie turned around while he started pacing, his eyes never leaving her.

"I fight, I feast, I fuck, but I don’t die. And right now, I can’t do one without the other. I don’t have any reason to live when you’re like this, Marie."

He didn’t sound like Allelujah at all, thank God.

"Then go back to sleep and let Allelujah take over again." she said calmly. If he expected her to let him have his way with her, just like that, because she had given herself completely to Allelujah...

Marie’s mouth pursed in distaste, even as she felt her heart clench in her chest. He _was_ Allelujah, even if it was in ways neither of them liked to acknowledge.

With a spin of his heel he rounded on her again, but she held out a hand to stop him before he could trap her. It only served to bring a grin to his face. _He’s not going to hurt me, he’s not going to hurt me,_ she reminded herself, but fear wasn’t what kept her heart racing. It was a mockery of everything her own common sense and Soma’s experience told her, but Marie found she couldn’t honestly fear Hallelujah if she tried. Not when he was wearing the body of the man she loved and Allelujah’s consciousness was an uninterrupted hum in the back of her mind, flavouring everything with his safety and warmth even in physical absence. The fluttering in her chest simply wasn’t cold enough to be called fear.

"I’m not leaving until I got what I came for - action."

"Somehow I doubt you’d be able to bear the boredom as long as I’d be able to bear you."

Hallelujah burst out in raucous laughter. "Ooh, feisty, I like that."

Marie leaned back against the counter and folded her arms over her chest.

Chuckles dying away, the sleazy bar smile appeared on his face again. When he leaned forward this time, propping his hands behind her on either side and bringing their faces close enough that she could smell the salami on his breath, she let him. "Hey, just because I’m me and my methods differ from his doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate you just as much as he does. You know that, right?"

Despite feeling her face heat up, Marie did her best to keep her expression, at least, in check. She really hoped he was only messing around with her, because if this was a serious attempt at chatting her up, it was pathetically transparent.

"Come on, doesn’t it make you feel good to know he wants you even when he’s not ‘himself’?"

"You’re only trying to manipulate me." she sighed, looking away and biting her lip. He was too close, his very proximity summoning little cat’s tails beneath her skin, tickling and caressing, but so fleetingly that it left her yearning for more before the touch had so much as died away. She should tell him to back off.

"Good to know you don’t harbour any sentimental illusions about me. But you’re not complaining either, are you babe?" he added slyly.

Marie’s wary eyes shot to his face involuntarily. Hallelujah grinned a feral grin.

"Methinks the lady doth indulge me too much." he murmured gleefully. "Little Marie is always soooo prim and proper, shouldn’t she be more scandalized than this?"

_Stop it. Get a door between you and him before you lose it and give in to this craziness. He’s not a plaything you can just fool around with, Allelujah’s still in there!_

But maybe she had already come too far. The most she could make her body do was unfurl her arms and clench her fists - no more, or it would be launching herself at him and burying her hands in his hair and latching onto his lips like an octopus.

An albino octopus.

"Cut the coy act, Marie." Suddenly the distance between her body and his growls was gone; their bodies were flush together, his hands on her thighs just beneath her buttocks and her knees already bending to accommodate him. His mismatched eyes were dizzyingly close and she could barely breathe. "I don’t have any patience for that kind of moralistic crap. Or me and Allelujah never would have been in this situation in the first place, would we now?"

She finally made up her mind. "No, I can’t. Allelujah -"

But he wouldn’t have it. "I _am_ Allelujah." he growled, pressing back against her. " _He_ is Hallelujah. We may be separate entities, but in the end we’re just two different sides of the same person, nothing but alter-egos. It’s nothing like you and Soma, forced to leech off of each other against your wills. What I want, he wants. We never _really_ disagree." He breathed hotly into her ear and kneaded the skittishly tender flesh in his hands. "He may be our better nature, but that doesn’t mean I’m not part of that same nature as well."

So much for making up her mind.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she grabbed a fistful of his sweater on either biceps. She didn’t look him in the eye, could barely focus her gaze on his jaw or shoulder. As soon as she opened her mouth, trying to find words that would say what she wanted them to without burning her tongue on the way, her cheeks flooded with heat.

Turned out that was all he needed.

Before she knew what was happening Hallelujah was kissing her fiercely and had lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter with her legs parted around him. One hand was groping at her chest and the other cupped between her legs with a scooping gesture; when she opened her mouth for a gasp his tongue darted between her parted lips and forced them further apart, and for a moment she thought she would choke.

Marie had never gotten into french kissing with Allelujah, and Hallelujah didn’t seem to have the patience to try anew; his tongue squirmed around in her mouth for only a moment before their lips parted altogether and she felt his teeth scraping the side of her throat. Marie grabbed fistfuls of his sweater to keep steady. He kept sucking on her skin while he worked the fastening of her pants, only stopping to urge her to pull her turtleneck over her head. His own followed, and then her pants and panties, and she was so wet when his fingers slipped into her that it was the thrill of surprise-excitement-anticipation that made her gasp, not the intrusion.

She could barely keep up with him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

He was thrusting into her, and from the very start she was so aroused, her body so responsive, that she couldn’t remember him first entering her at all. The rush was new and unexpected every time he filled her - hard, rough, punctuated by words so vulgar she couldn’t tell if he was cursing her or not. She might have if she’d focused, if she hadn’t been so desperate to dig her fingers in between his shoulder blades, press her heels into his back, suck in gulps of air before they left her with a cry, angle her hips to receive him. Somewhere along the way, the plate with his food flipped over and crashed into the sink.

He was Allelujah and yet he wasn’t, because Allelujah’s face never had that expression of violently ecstatic abandon, Allelujah’s hands under the cup of her bra and on her behind were never that greedy, Allelujah’s thrusts never so animalistic and needy and selfish. It was like nothing she’d ever done before, miles from the gentle exploration of their bodies, separate and entwined, the exchange of newly discovered pleasures, the outpour of love in its most tangible, physical form. Hallelujah took what he could take from her and if she wanted anything in return she had to grab it for herself in the same way. It was quick and fierce and almost violent. It was everything she thought it was in her nature to be uncomfortable with, and he was but wasn’t Allelujah and it was so overwhelmingly _good_.

When Hallelujah shuddered and stilled, the rhythmic friction he was making her crave abruptly cut off, and she whined and suddenly realized she was out of breath. He groaned contentedly and draped himself over her like a hot, slick, heavy blanket. Marie squirmed.

"Hallelujah?"

"You didn’t think we were through, did you?"

Never pulling out of her, Hallelujah wrapped his arms around her, hoisted her up and deposited her on her back on the kitchen table. His grin came down upon her until her own lips bore one to match.

By the time they made it to the actual bed, she didn’t much care anymore about that measly ‘H’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
